Pharaoh's Scribe
by KaL KeY
Summary: Kai is a pharaoh who has a lot to worry about and people out to scandal him. He has something special, a scribe like no other-with an obvious crush on him. AU Slavery. Part of the Master's slave, Slave's master series-Pharaoh's Pet branch. KaixRei KxR
1. Pharaoh's Scribe

Greetings everyone! KaL KeY here.

This is a **Yaoi AU Beyblade story**. This idea has been bothering me for a while, so I decided to write it. Only problem, as soon as I did…more ideas came for stories related to this one. So it may turn into a series of stories (maybe a series of oneshotes, maybe not.) I will call the series of stories **A Master's slave or a Slave's master. Pharaoh's Scribe** is the second of the **Pharaoh's Pet **stories, which will be part of the series of stories mentioned above.

* * *

Title: Pharaoh's Scribe

Summary: Kai is a Pharaoh who has a lot to worry about and people out to scandal him. He has something special, a scribe like no other-who has an obvious crush on the young Pharaoh.

Branch: Pharaoh's Pet (2nd story)

Series: Master's slave, Slave's master

Pairings: BryanxTala (Lord's Thief), RoberxtJohnny (Prince's Knight), EnriquexOliver, TysonxMax and **pre KaixRei (Pharaoh's Pet)**.

Ages: Robert-22, Michael/Lee-21, Bryan/Johnny-20, Tala/Kai/Enrique-19, Rei/Oliver-18, Tyson/Max-17

Warnings: Yaoi, Au, fluff, **slavery (As in someone owning another person)**, **past abuse (Maybe some that is present)**, **slight mistreatment.**

Disclaimer: Don't own them, just the plot! ^-^

* * *

**Revised: April 2, 2011 thanks to Hearts no Jou betaing it! Thanks!**

* * *

**Scribe: A slave who can read/write for the ruler. **

* * *

A Pharaoh's Scribe (The 2nd of the Pharaoh's Pet series) 

"Rei." Kai, the 19 year old Pharaoh of Dranzer called. His 18 year old slave, turned scribe, was asleep, legs under him, head resting on crossed arms on a low table, with scrolls all over. "Rei."

"Hmm." Rei shifted, blinking sleepily. His eyes landed on Kai, a blush covering his cheeks. He quickly moved to his master, kneeling in front of him, his long black braid thumping against the ground. He kept his head bowed, not wanting to see what those red eyes could be saying. His cat ears lay against his head, tail wrapping around himself. Kai was the only one that was allowed to see him in his true form - his master forbid him from letting others see.

Kai had gotten Rei as a gift from a local Neko-Jin clan as a peace offering. At first, he figured that the younger boy would be sent off to a brothel or a soldier troupe could have him. When those golden eyes had connected with red, the young Pharaoh, 16 at the time, had decided to keep him for himself, as a Personal Slave. What he wanted was a companion to spend his days with that wasn't a _normal_ slave.

It was by chance that he found out that Rei was truly special. His scribe had injured his arm and was having different slaves help him with his duties. One of them ended up being Rei, who very easily picked up the written language that he was just learning to speak. Kai ordered that he be taught and trained immediately. Three seasons ago, Rei had become the head and only scribe in the Dranzer Kingdom. This put him into 'power', but it did not change the fact that he was the Pharaoh's Personal Slave_. _

"We're going to the Griffolyon Kingdom." Kai told him. "Pack. It's diplomatic."

Rei nodded, standing. "Anything Important?" He asked, glancing over at all the documents that were in the room. The room only had a table piled with ink jars, quills, and many loose scrolls. The wall across from the door had an almost up to date map on it, with a shelf full of writing tools and other important things under it. The two walls that connected to it had cubby holes full of scrolls from floor to ceiling, each side having a connected ladder.

"The treaty for Dragoon Kingdom and the renew alliance papers for Trygle Kingdom. Also the plans for the trade treaty, that's what this meeting is about." Kai told him.

Rei nodded, moving to the table. He picked up one of the scrolls, before moving to the left wall. Eight up, four over, top scroll. Then six up, nine over, third scroll at the right corner. He placed each scroll in its own small pouch, closing them with different colored camel hair rope. He handed all three to Kai, bowing out of respect, then telling him which document was which.

"Pack for us."

"Yes sir." Rei nodded.

"Who taught you 'sir'?" Kai growled. Though Rei was an expert in the written language, he was learning new spoken words daily. Kai had never taught him the terms 'sir' or 'master'.

"The new cook." Rei told him, shifting. He looked down. "Did I use it wrong? He said that is what you call your master." He faltered. "Was I supposed to use master?"

"Rei, you've lived here three years." Kai reminded him. He would be getting a new cook soon it appeared. "What have you called me?"

"Pharaoh Kai," he answered.

"Right." Kai turned to leave. He stopped, looking back at Rei. "Rei, you are to call me Pharaoh or Pharaoh Kai at the meeting. No sir or master."

"O-Okay." He stuttered in a low whisper, confused as to why he shouldn't use the new proper terms he had learned.

"It tells others who you belong to." Kai explained. "They will leave you alone this way. Put your pendant on."

"Yes, master." Rei nodded, leaving the room and headed towards Kai's chambers, glad that it was a time of day no one was is the family wing. He entered, then quickly went to packing Kai's supplies. Once done, he moved to his own room, packing his own. He grabbed his pendant off the small wash table, slipping it on over his head. Though he could still feel his ears and tail, he knew they were not visible to the world. Gold eyes that were normally slit were now human-like. He picked up both his and Kai's bags, heading for the palace entrance.

* * *

"Pharaoh Kai of Dranzer." Robert, ruler of Griffolyon greeted.

"King Robert." Kai greeted. Rei bowed low at the waist, having handed the bags off to one of Robert's servants.

"New slave?" He asked. It had been nearly four years since Robert and Kai had been in a face to face meeting. They tended to work through verbal messages or scribed notes.

"About three years." Kai told him, handing Rei the three encased scrolls. "He's my Personal Slave."

"I'll spread the word." Robert told him, looking behind Kai. "Where's scribe Kalin?"

"Dismissed." He answered.

"You have a new one?"

"Yes."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"In your room?"

"No."

Robert stared at him, spectacle to what he was saying. If his scribe was here but not in his room, then where was he?

"Rei, take these to my room, meet me in the..." he looked at Robert for an answer.

"East ballroom." Robert repplied. Rei just stared at him, unsure of what he meant.

"East dance room." Kai informed him, who in turn nodded, then left.

"Kai?" Robert questioned, confused by their short conversation.

"He's still learning the language. 'Ball' to him means a round object, not a dance room" Kai supplied.

Robert nodded and turned. "We are gathering there. I do have food out for everyone, mainly for Tyson."

"The pig is here already?"

"The only one missing is your cousin." Robert told him.

"Bryan is rarely on time, and Tala doesn't help." Kai replied, looking sideways at Robert. "How's your PS?"

"You mean Jonathan? Still not broken in, the fire still burns too bright in him."

"Even after six years?" Kai asked, following him into the ball room. "Surprising, I would not have expected him to still be rebelling."

"He's a stubborn one." Robert sighed. "And your PS? He seemed tame."

"At times. He's much a wild animal. I gave him a long leash to help."

"Where does he hale from? He does not look like the people of Dranzer."

"He actually is. He's from the mountains, in the south of my kingdom, the Driger Clan. He was a peace gift."

"Trained?"

"Beat."

Robert nodded. It wasn't unheard of. Some villages gave children as gifts, many of which did not want to be a gift to someone they had never met. To become a wife or worse - a slave. These children where used to a rather simple life - a free life. Before they were sent to the ruler, the children were beat constantly for months on end to get the fight out of them. It mostly caused them to become unstable. His Johnny was that kind. His fire had never really gone out, if anything, it had strengthened with every beating. Johnny had been drugged when he bought the kid from the slave market, so he hadn't known till two days later when it finally wore off. He liked that fire, that spunky, stubborn personality, but it was too strong. He needed it to come down a few notches.

"How bad?"

"He was bed ridden for about a month."

"And his fire? Gone?"

"No. Its there, just well hidden. I see it sometimes." Kai said, nodding to Michael, Enrique, and Oliver. "Tala and Bryan can get him riled up."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Kai's new Personal Slave." Robert told him.

"A PS?" Enrique asked, wrapping an arm around his green haired slave.

"There." Robert said, nodding towards the black haired boy.

"Master." Rei bowed low, his braid thumping against the floor.

"Wow." Oliver whispered. Enrique chuckled, kissing his head.

"Want to grow yours out Ollie?"

"No." Oliver told him. "That's okay."

"Did you find the room alright?" Robert asked him.

"Yes, King Griffolyon." Robert nodded, watching the boy move to stand slightly behind Kai's elbow.

"How much does he understand?"

"Rei?"

"As many words that are in my vocabulary." Rei answered. "I learn new ones daily, King Griffolyon, like what 'ball' means when said it with 'room'."

Robert nodded. "That's good. Kai, if you'll excuse me."

"You are." Kai responded. "Rei, meet King Michael of Trygle, King Enrique of Amphilyon, and his Personal Slave, Oliver."

"Pleasure, King Trygle, King Amphilyon, PS Amphilyon." He bowed to each in turn.

"You don't have to be formal with us…uh...Rei?" Michael asked, directing the question at Kai, who nodded, signaling that it was the correct name.

"As you wish, King Michael." Rei answered.

"Kai?" Michael knew that Kai wasn't into titles.

"A hold over from his village. I believed they refer to each other by titles, and if multiple people have that title, then they add on the name."

"So its master with you?"

"He recently learned that from one of the staff." Kai explained, still mad about that. "It's generally 'Pharaoh Kai'."

"That's got to piss you off." Enrique chuckled.

"He's not doing it to 'piss me off'." Kai remarked.

"Master?" Rei called. Kai ignored him. Rei blinked. "Pharaoh Kai?"

"Yes, cat?" Kai asked, glancing into curious eyes.

"What does 'piss' mean?"

"Not a word for your vocabulary." Kai answered, as he did with the bad words that Rei heard.

"Are you sure Pharaoh Kai?" Rei asked. "What if I need it?"

"You won't. It's one of the 'BAD' words." Kai told him, Rei blushed, looking down, bangs hiding his eyes.

"Come on Kai." Michael chuckled, surprised to hear that from Kai. "Really, 'BAD' words?"

"I do not want his vocabulary tainted with words that do not belong there." Kai rolled his eyes. "I have a mental list of 'Banned and Disrespectful' words that he is not to learn."

"'BAD words' for short?" Oliver asked.

"Right."

"How do you manage that with your cousin?" Michael asked. It was well known that Bryan had an endless supply of 'BAD' words.

"I taught him a new trick." Kai answered. "To care about someone more than himself."

"Tala." Oliver stated; he'd met the ex-thief a few times.

"Hm." Kai agreed. "He also thinks Rei's one of the cutest things around."

"Damn right I do." Bryan stated, approaching them in all his glory, Tala right with him.

"Lord Bryan," Rei greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey Kit." He answered, grinning cheekily. Rei scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

"Bryan, he's not a fox." Tala rolled his eyes. "Come give me some loven Kitty-Cat."

Rei looked at Kai for permission, which came in the form of a nod. Rei smiled, quickly moving over to give Tala a hug, nose burying under Tala's chin.

"Bryan," Robert greeted, nodding at the last member to arrive as he joined them. "We were waiting on you to arrive before we start the country greetings."

Bryan nodded, looking at Tala. "You feel up to it?"

Tala shook his head as best he could with Rei being so close. "My throat still hurts."

"We'll have to decline; Tala is still getting over a nasty cold." Bryan told him. There was no way that Tala could perform the Country's song. "Kai?"

"As soon as Rei changes, mine can be presented." Kai told him. Robert, Michael, and Enrique seemed surprised. The dance that Kai's great-grandmother had had constructed hadn't been preformed since long before Kai came into power four years ago.

"We'll start while he changes." Kai nodded, turning to Rei.

"Rei, change into your ceremony attire." Kai told him as Rei turned to him.

"Yes, Pharaoh Kai." Rei bowed, then turned to leave. Kai's hand rose, grabbing Rei's braid. Rei stilled, head bending backwards after the gentle tug.

"Your hair had better be done properly." Kai yanked on his hair to show that he meant it, not pulling hard enough to hurt Rei though. He had promised to never raise a hand against Rei unless he absolutely had to do so. The Neko-Jin's trust meant too much to him to take the chance of losing it. He would never hurt Rei, he would never hurt his companion. "Now go."

"Yes master." Rei replied, heading away.

"Rei. Bring the scrolls back." Kai turned away, knowing Rei had heard him.

"Kai, he looks so cute with his braid." Tala teased, knowing Kai hated that braid. "You should make him wear his hair down some day, I haven't seen it down since the first time I met the kitty."

"I'm not going to supply your hair fetish." Kai commented, turning back to where Oliver was reciting the Amphilyon Kingdom's poem. Max, Emperor Tyson's Personal Slave then recited the Dragoon Kingdom's anthem. Johnny, Robert's Personal Slave, also recited the Griffolyon Kingdom's anthem.

"Pharaoh Kai?" Rei whispered, appearing next to him. He held out the three wrapped scrolls. Kai nodded, taking them, looking his slave over to make sure he was dressed appropriately. Rei was dressed in a sleeveless red robe, black pants, silver bracelets around his left bicep, which happened to have bells on it. His feet were bare. Rei favored not wearing shoes, as he preferred to feel the ground under him.

"Thank you." Kai said.

"Pharaoh Kai? Is your PS ready to do the Dranzer greeting?" Robert asked. Though Robert, Michael, Enrique, Bryan, Tyson, and Kai were close friends, the other men here from other countries were not. It was best to keep it formal when around them.

"Yes." Kai nodded, motioning Rei to go forward. Rei moved forward to the center of the room, then turned, bowing at Kai. The music started to play from the small band, and Rei quickly followed.

"His moves are very graceful. He seems to have caught the fire of the Dranzer Phoenix Suzaku." Robert commented, coming to stand with the small group of friends.

"He is a cat after all." Bryan supplied.

"Cat?"

"Rei's people worship the white tiger Byakko." Kai informed. The short dance ended and Kai watched his slave make his way over to him. Kai sighed, reaching out once Rei was close enough. Rei's hair, slightly wavy from the braid, was pulled up into a high pony tail. Around the base, sitting on his head, was a gold hair piece. It was circular at the bottom, then made to follow the ponytail down a short ways, accenting the black hair. Rei had not gotten it in properly and during the dance it had slipped slightly. Kai straightened it, making sure it was on properly this time. Kai smiled at him, nodding in approval, both for the dance and for the hair piece being in place. This was how he loved seeing Rei's hair.

"You did great Rei, but...shouldn't you be wearing shoes?" Tala teased.

Rei looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes. "I don't like shoes."

"You don't have any say." Tala reminded him, a tease still evident in his voice.

"I'm still a living creature, Wolf Tala." Rei snapped at him, golden eyes blazing with his hands on his hips. "And as such, I have a say in my life. I don't wear shoes all the time."

Robert smiled. The fight was there after all, thanks to that long leash.

Bryan growled, grabbing Rei by the waist, lifting him up into the air. He laid the little Neko-Jin over his shoulder. "Bad cat." He smacked Rei lightly on the butt, it was more of a tease than to hurt the younger boy.

Rei growled, sounding almost animalistic. "Put. Me. Down! Or I will reintroduce you to my claws!"

Bryan pondered this for a moment, then jerked his shoulder, tossing Rei off. Rei landed on his feet and hands, teeth bared at Bryan in a threatening way.

"Bryan, knock it off. You're creating a scene using my slave." Kai glared. "Rei, get up. You can bite him some other time."

Bryan glared back, while Rei stood up, bowing to Kai. "Yes, Pharaoh Kai." Rei smirked at Bryan, moving back to Kai as the small group chuckled.

"Rei." Kai called, getting the boys attention. "Robert's PS, Johnny, Emperor Tyson of Dragoon, and his PS and Physician, Max."

"Nice to meet you, Rei." Max grinned, the blonds blue eyes sparkling.

"Emperor Dragoon, PS Griffolyon, Physician PS." Rei greeted, bowing to them like he had been taught by his tribe.

"Tyson and Max are fine." Tyson told him.

"Emperor Tyson, Physician PS Max." Rei replied. Tyson shrugged while Max blushed. The blond was embarrassed by the long title, a title longer than his masters.

"Pick a title Max, he will call you that." Kai told him.

"Friend Max?"

"Rei." Kai looked over at his slave.

"PS Max?" Rei asked, not liking what Max suggested. He did not know the other boy; he was not a friend of his.

"Fine." Kai agreed. "Here, Robert." He handed one of the treaties scrolls over. "Have your scribe look it over, than pass it on to whoever needs to see it before the debate tomorrow."

"Thank you." Robert took it. "Come Jonathan."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, waving to Oliver before following.

"Michael, the alliance; Tyson, the treaty." He handed them each a scroll.

"Thanks. I'll have my scribe look it over." Michael took it, and then stretched with a yawn, as Tyson nodded in agreement. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, pleasant dreams." Enrique told him. "We'll retire as well." He told the six remaining people.

"That's our sign to head to bed." Bryan commented. "Ready Tal?"

"Hm. Yeah." Tala nodded. "See you in the mornin' Tiger."

"Good night, Wolf Tala, good night Lord Bryan."

"Night, Kitten." Bryan wrapped an arm around Tala, walking away. "You are going to scream so loud when I fu-"

"Night, Kai." Tyson said, cutting off the rest of what Bryan was saying. "We'll retire as well." Kai nodded. Tyson and Max left, leaving just Kai and his slave behind.

"Time for bed, Rei." Kai told his Personal Slave. Rei smiled, nodding. Rei enjoyed sleeping. He often slept late in the mornings, even though he fell asleep during the day prior-and that was an everyday occurrence. "To our room then."

"Alright." Rei smiled. "Pharaoh Kai? Do you think they will light the fire?"

"They should have." Kai nodded. "Are you going to sleep there?"

"If permitted." Rei smiled, walking a few steps behind Kai.

"You may." Kai opened the room's door, walking inside. The front part held a sitting area with a fire place, whilst the back held a large four poster bed with traditional drapes, though, the drapes were pulled back at the moment.

Rei quickly moved to the bed, turning the blankets down for Kai. "Would you like night wear?"

"My pants." Kai said, closing the door, pulling his robes off as he did. The robes were a scarlet color. A tunic for the top and black pants underneath, the style very similar to what Rei was now wearing.

"Here." Rei held out the soft silk pants. "A shirt?"

"I'll wear this one." Kai explained, referring to the plain white shirt he wore under his robes.

"As you wish." Rei took the robes, hanging them up. "A bath tomorrow morning?"

"That's fine." Kai lay down, pulling the light blankets up. "Get to sleep. No reading. Take the heavy blanket."

Rei nodded, taking the blanket off the bed. He moved across the room, lying in front of the fire, curling up in the blanket.

* * *

Kai sighed, rubbing his eyes. Already a week into the debate and they were getting nowhere. He was ready to call it quits and just make a treaty with their small group.

"Pharaoh Kai." One of the other Pharaoh's from the west of his kingdom called. "For your scribe to look over."

"Thank you." He took the scroll; this was the third time Rei had looked over it. It was a waste of time, as Rei didn't need to look it over every day to be sure that it wasn't altered with. "I'll have it back at dinner time tomorrow."

"They say that you have a new scribe." He commented.

"That's true."

"Why haven't you brought him to the meetings like it's customary?" The man asked. Every kingdom brought their scribes to the debate. Kai was no different, the other were too stupid to notice. Rei was sitting on the floor under the table, leaning back against Kai legs, asleep.

"What I do is none of your concern." Kai told him. If he didn't notice Rei, he was not going to draw attention to the younger boy.

"My apologies." He said, walking off.

"Asshole." Bryan muttered. "Should gouge his eyes out and cut his tongue loose."

"Can't you be at least somewhat decent when Tala's not around?" Kai asked his cousin.

"Best to let them think you are indecent and insane." Bryan shrugged. "They won't argue with you."

"Sure." Michael rolled his eyes, sitting next to Kai. "He's right though, where is your scribe?"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, knowing that Rei was sleeping against Kai's legs. He decided to keep quiet. He'd rather sit back and watch the show.

"Fuck off, Michael." Kai snapped. He was sick of that question. "Rei, time to get up." Rei stirred, gold eyes blinking open.

"Can't believe you brought your PS in here." Michael chuckled.

"At least I have one."

"Ass."

"BAD word."

"Prick."

"BAD word."

"Kai!" Michael snapped. "How can we curse you out when Rei's always there."

Kai rolled his eyes, smirking. "Be creative."

"Bubble butt!"

Kai glared. "Let's go Rei." Rei nodded, standing up.

"Since the debates are over till the day after next, Tala and I will come and see Rei. Tala insists."

"I won't hold my breath." Kai commented, standing as well. "Let's head to our room." Kai and Rei left the room.

"Can't believe he has a PS before me." Michael muttered.

"Surprised me, too." Bryan commented. "Rei's good for him though."

"Definitely." Michael nodded. "Join you tomorrow?" Michael asked. "I'll tell the others." Bryan nodded.

* * *

Kai rolled over, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. It was still late, no reason to be awake. He sat up, a shiver running down his spine before climbing out of bed, walking to the large window. He pulled the curtains back, not surprised by the snow falling down and quickly covering the ground in a fine white coat. He let the curtain fall shut, turning back to the room. The fire was still lit, but slowly dying. What little light it put off didn't even reach the end of the sitting area. Rei was still asleep, curled into a ball on the floor, covered up in the heaviest blanket, just like every night.

Kai walked over, adding more wood to the fire. Once done, he kneeled down on the floor. He ran his hand over Rei's head, smiling. When he first got Rei, he couldn't even sit in the same room without the Neko-Jin being tense. Now he had Rei's complete trust. Rei believed that Kai wouldn't do anything to hurt him, in any way.

"Rei." He called. Rei's cat ears twitched, nose scrunching up. His pendent having came off at some point during his sleep. "Come on Rei. It's too cold over here. Let's go."

Gold slitted eyes opened, looking up at him. "Hmm?" Rei sat up, shivering. "Wha...?" He said drearily.

"The snow." Kai told him. "Let's go, you need to go get into the bed." Kai took the blanket from Rei, moving to the bed. He spread the blanket out, grabbing one of the pillows off the stack on the chair, putting it onto the opposite side of the bed as his.

Rei came up to him, cat features hidden. Kai didn't ask, he just climbed into bed, pulling the blankets up. He sighed, closing his eyes, and waited. Sure enough, a light weight and slight heat settled against his back. "Night cat."

"Night Kai." came the muffled response.

Kai sighed, smiling. The only time Rei dropped his title was when he was at complete ease and tired. That was something he looked forward to, that quiet 'Kai' from the slightly accented voice. Rei only said it when they were curled up like this, when it was cold outside. This only happened in places like Robert and Bryan's kingdoms, where it snowed part of the year - it was too hot in the Dranzer kingdom. Kai closed his eyes, drifting alongside Rei.

* * *

"Kai not up yet?" Bryan asked, leading Tala to the small group of people standing outside Kai's door.

"Food is still in the hall." Robert explained. Sure enough, Kai and Rei's breakfast was still sitting on the floor outside the door, untouched.

"Let's wake them up then." Bryan told them. "Tala." Tala handed him some royal blue cloth before moving forward to pick up the tray of food. Bryan opened the door, heading into the dark room. He glanced towards the bed to find shining gold eyes staring back at him. He knew that body was tense, preparing to attack.

"Just me Kitten." Bryan said, leading the others into the room. Golden eyes closed and they heard a thump as Rei fell back onto the bed.

A soft "'kay." came from the bed, then nothing. Bryan chuckled, knowing Rei had gone back to sleep. Tala sat the tray down on the table, before taking the cloth from Bryan, laying it over the back of a chair.

"Shall I wake Kai, or do you want to?" Tala asked, moving to open the curtain, letting light into the room.

Bryan smirked. "I've got it covered." While the others found a place to sit, Bryan made his way across the room. He grabbed a pillow off the chair, moving to Kai's side of the bed. He chuckled. Kai stirred. Before Kai could get fully awake, Bryan pushed the pillow onto Kai's face. Kai's hands came up, grabbing Bryan's arms, pulling on them. Bryan chuckled, applying enough force to scare, but not harm his cousin.

Bryan pulled back when he heard a low, dangerous growl. He took a few steps back from the bed, keeping an eye on the growling Neko-Jin.

Kai sat up, gasping for air. "Damn-it, Bryan." Kai cussed, glaring at his cousin. "What were you thinking?" Bryan didn't answer. "Bryan?" Kai blinked a few times, glancing to his right. Rei was on all fours, teeth bared, eyes unfocused. "Drop the pillow." He heard a thump as it hit the floor. "Rei, it's just Bryan." He reaches out, placing his hand on Rei's head. Rei shifted, rubbing against Kai's hand with sleepy eyes. He shifted, curling up next to his Master, letting his eye lids fall shut. He continued to sleep. "I should let him attack you one of these days." Kai said, getting out of bed, pulling the blankets up and over Rei.

"He's going to kill someone." Bryan told him, watching his cousin cross to the closet, pulling out a shirt, putting the scarlet material over his white one. It looked like an outfit with the black silk pants he was wearing. He ran his fingers through his hair, readying for the day.

"Pick that up." Kai told him, moving to join the others. Bryan rolled his eyes, picking the pillow up and throwing it onto the bed.

"You're up late." Michael told Kai, leaning back on the couch he was sharing with Enrique and Tyson. Robert sat in one of the three armchairs, Tala was in another. Oliver and Johnny sat on the window seat, Max leaning against the wall below them.

"It's too early." Kai responded, taking the remaining chair. Tala got out of the chair he was sitting in, moving aside to its arm for Bryan to take instead.

"No. It's just cold." Bryan rolled his eyes again. The group all were well aware that the cold made Kai tired, which lead to him being irritable.

"Fuck off."

"We're allowed to use 'BAD' words again?" Michael asked.

"Rei's sleeping." Bryan told him.

"Do you want me to wake him Kai?" Max asked from his spot, looking hopeful. He happened to like the other boy.

"Don't." Kai, Bryan, and Tala said at the same time.

"Kitty doesn't do well with being woken up." Tala explained, rubbing his shoulder absentmindedly. "I'll get him in a little while."

"Fine." Kai said, eating his breakfast. He watched his guests, most of them looking around the room. "What!"

"Where's your scribe?" Michael asked.

"Sleeping." He answered. "Now drop it."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Kai, what are your thoughts on this treaty debate?" Robert asked, changing the subject.

"Waste of my time. There is nothing that I need that I can't get from one of your kingdoms."

"Agreed." Robert nodded, then sighed.

"We should just create a treaty for us then." Michael put in.

"Let's first see where this goes." Robert responded. "You are all already here after all." He got nods from everyone.

"Hey Kai?"

"What Tyson?"

"Can I have the leftover food?"

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Its' Rei's."

"Oh...I forgot." Tyson sighed. "Can I have it anyway?"

"I better get Rei up before he loses his breakfast." Tala commented, standing up. Kai nodded, his way of saying that was fine. Tala crossed the room, taking the blanket and pulling it off the sleeping cat. Tala crawled onto the large bed, lying down in front of Rei. "Kitten?" He called, not touching. He'd learned his lesson from the one and only time he had. "Come on Tiger, time to get up."

"Hmm." Rei whined.

"Come on kitty."

"'way wolf 'ala." he mumbled.

Tala smiled, knowing it was safe to touch as Rei was now aware of who he was. He reached out, tickling Rei's side. Rei giggled, rolling over and away. "Don't make me push you off the bed."

"Leave me alone!" Rei told him, curling up against the pillow Bryan had thrown on the bed earlier.

"I don't think so." Tala told him. "Breakfast time."

"Pharaoh Kai!" Rei called, a whine evident in his voice.

"Get up."

Rei huffed, getting out of bed. He straighten his shirt, shivering. He was wearing his usual clothes of black lose pants and a red mid-stomach shirt. Every country had a color and Dranzer's was red. He rubbed his eye, sitting at Kai's feet. "Am I in trouble?"

"No." Kai told him. "But it's time to get up."

"'Kay." Rei yawned. Kai ran his fingers through Rei's hair. Rei wouldn't be fully awake for at least another half hour, if not an hour.

"Here." Tala held out the plate of food, Rei blinked up at him, taking it.

"How long should we let things go on before we start our own treaty?" Enrique asked, returning them to the earlier conversation.

"Another week." Robert suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Bryan agreed, wrapping an arm around Tala's waist as he sat back down on the arm of his chair.

"Then it's agreed. That's what we'll do." Michael sighed.

"Great. Another week of this cr " Kai bit his lip, keeping himself from saying what he wanted to. Michael smirked at him. "Rei, finish eating, then go get your hair fixed."

"May I braid it?" Rei asked. Kai glanced down at the Neko-Jin, rubbing the back of Rei's hidden ear with his thumb, watching gold eyes fall shut. He guessed that the hair piece would have to be annoying most days, with his ears and all.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Pharaoh Kai." Rei told him, blushing red, finishing his meal. He got up, moving to get a ribbon to tie on the end of his braid.

"Rei-Rei." Tala called. Rei shifted, looking at Tala, wondering why he was using his full name (1). "Got something for you. Don't want you catching a cold."

"Hm?"

Tala got up, taking the blue cloth off the chair back. He walked over to Rei, who had just tied off his braid. "Arms back." Rei did as asked. Tala slipped the royal blue coat onto him, then turned him around, fastening it up. It had been made for Rei; to go with the clothes he favored wearing. It covered his fully to the waist, before breaking off and the back part went down father.

"This is for me?" Rei asked, looking at the blue jacket.

"Yes."

"But it's blue." He whispered.

"Bryan, tell him that it doesn't matter." Tala whined.

"Rei, you wear red because that's Dranzer's color, but that doesn't mean that's the only color you can wear."

"So it's okay?"

"It's okay."

"And it's mine?"

"It's yours."

Rei smiled at them both, then moved to show Kai.

"Bryan."

"Tala's idea."

"Are you not happy, Pharaoh Kai? Do I need to give it back?" Rei asked, looking down. Kai knew that if he could see his ears, they would be laying against Rei's head. Kai reached up, placing his hands on Rei's waist, the feel of soft fabric meeting him rather than the usual warm skin.

"No, it's yours. Besides, you look beautiful." Kai told his companion, watching cheeks turn red. His cousin, or most specifically, his cousin's Personal Slave, spoiled Rei a little too much.

* * *

Kai growled, tired. One week. ONE week. That's all. That one week felt more like a month. It never seemed to end. Then, to make matters worse, the treaty was finished, the debate over. That added the final readings, and then there was the signing and the final gathering.

It was now two days after 'the week'. Finally they could sign this stupid document and go home. Just the actual signing and the gathering, which, thankfully, happened side by side.

Kai glanced to his left, watching the document make its way towards him. He sighed. Still having two people sign before him, and then the rest of his 'group' had to sign. Another day gone. At least this was it, they could return to Dranzer tomorrow.

He looked around the table, watching past signers. He shifted, glaring at an Emperor twice his age. Emperor Canabis was staring at Rei, sizing him up with lust in his eyes. His eyes darted to Kai, then away, not wanting to tempt the hot blooded boy.

"Pharaoh Kai?" Rei whispered into his ear. "Something wrong?"

"No." Kai suppressed a shiver as Rei's breath brushed his ear in a very sensual way.

"Kay." Rei sat back up straight, balancing perfectly on the small arm of Kai's chair with bare feet dangling. Kai smiled; of course Rei would have bare feet when it was formal dress.

"Your turn, Pharaoh Kai." The document was placed in front of him. "Are you sure you don't want to retrieve your scribe to glance over it before signing?"

Kai glanced at him. "Should I?"

"Not if you do not wish to."

"Good." Kai pulled the document closer, slowly unrolling it. He understood none of the characters written on it. He continued to slowly roll the document out, leaving only about a foot between the two sides of the school, giving Rei time to read over it. Rei didn't move from his spot as his eyes scanned the document. Kai reach the end of the document, waiting a few seconds, then picking up the quill. He was to sign on the ninth line next to his countries name, the first eight already signed and stamped with their countries' seals. A tanned hand darted out, stopping him. Kai could feel the air change in the room, Rei's action offending some of the others.

Rei leaned forward, his lips close to Kai's ear once again. "They changed the document. The trading policy does not depend on price but on the signing order."

Kai glanced around the table, before setting the quill down. Rei, unlike most scribes during signings, could spot slight changes in the documents content, as well as reciting a document without looking at it a second time. He had a photographic memory.

"Is there a reason we changed the policy?" Kai asked.

"Kai?" Robert questioned, wondering what he was talking about.

"They changed the policy so that the trading for goods would depend on the order we signed in, rather than on the prices like we discussed."

"Teaching yourself how to scribe is against the law!" Emperor Canabis snapped, standing up. "That's why you don't have a scribe."

"I did no such thing." Kai retorted. "The only thing I can scribe is the same as you, my own name."

"Then why accuse us of such a thing?"

"Because my scribe says so." Kai explained, handing the document to Robert. Robert handed it to his scribe, who took his time reading it over, something not customary at a signing.

"Your scribe!" An older King shouted. "We have not seen him this whole event."

"Pharaoh Kai?" Rei called. "Am I not here?"

"No, we're just surrounded by idiots." Kai explained, smirking as it clicked with everyone at the table.

"I thought he was your Personal Slave." Emperor Canabis commented.

"He is." Kai answered. "He's many things."

"Really now."

"Two of his duties are being my PS and my scribe."

"He has others?" Michael asked.

"Naturally."

"My lord." Robert's scribe held out the document. "He's right. It's a slight change in words. If I hadn't been looking for it, I wouldn't have even noticed it."

"I see." Robert picked up the quill, putting a slash through the line he was supposed to sign. "I refuse to sign this. Kai?" He held out both the quill and the document.

Kai took both, following Roberts's example. "Agreed." The document was passed down, the remaining people all refusing to sign. "You assumed that if I signed, the others would follow without much thought. You're probably right. This debate is over. I will depart tomorrow. Robert, I will have a rough treaty drawn up and sent for you to look over. Any who haven't already signed this document may request to see it and later sign it.

"I agree." Robert stood, turning to a servant. "Have the food brought to the ball room." He turned back to the table. "You may stay to mingle or you may retire for the night. Your choice." He turned to his scribe. "You're dismissed, have Jonathan join me." The scribe bowed, and then left. Robert walked out of the room, heading to the ballroom. Kai stood, motioning for Rei to follow, leaving to join Robert. Everyone stood, dismissing their scribes, few requesting the presence of Personal Slaves. All headed to the ball room, showing respect to Robert and his kingdom.

"Can't believe that you didn't tell us." Michael complained as soon as the group was together.

"Was I supposed to?" Kai asked.

"Would have been nice."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." Robert commented.

"About what they pulled or what Kai did?" Enrique asked.

"Both. I fully expect them to try something, as for you, Kai; I honestly thought the same as Emperor Canabis."

"That I would break the law?"

"You do that all the time." Bryan commented, looking around the room. "Where are those wine servers?"

"I'll go get one." Michael shrugged, walking away, heading towards the tables. He wanted a bite to eat anyway.

"Bryan's right, Kai. You don't like authority or law." Tyson pointed out. "Who would have thought you didn't learn to scribe."

"Rei's better at it than I would be." Kai sighed. "Who would expect him?"

"How did you manage to have him learn scribing in less than three years?" Robert asked. The art of scribing was a very important one, but it also took many years to learn that art. The scribe he was using today had ten years of training, and he was still learning under the head scribe.

"He sees it, he remembers it." Kai told him. "Correct?"

"For the most part." Rei responded, tinkering with the pendent around his neck.

"A gift from Kai?" Johnny asked, glaring.

Rei blinked, closing his hand over it. "No, from my home."

Johnny snorted. "Should a slave be allowed to keep anything from his past life?"

Rei shifted closer to Kai, head down. "It's mine."

"Jonathan." Robert warned. No one had a say in what Kai did or allowed his Personal Slave to do.

"Not fair." was all he said.

"It's not about being fair." Kai said, glaring at the boy. "I'm the one that ordered him to wear it." Rei actually hated the pendent. Kai knew this, but he also knew that Rei needed to wear it, for his own protection. Many Neko-Jins in his Kingdom were hunted because of what they looked like. Rei's freedom had been for his people's protection, so Kai had declared hunting of Neko-Jin's to be punishable by death, but some hunters still found great sport in it.

"Whatever." Johnny muttered. Robert raised his hand, hitting the back of his Johnny's head.

"Knock it off." Robert told him. As much as he loved his Personal Slave, that attitude pissed him off. "Or you will be punished."

"Fuck you!" He snapped back, his famous temper flaring.

Robert grabbed a handful of Johnny's hair, yanking hard. "Behave." Robert told him, a silent threat hanging in the air. "Sorry about him, Kai."

"That's alright." Kai glanced at Rei, who was standing very still, straight as a board. "He's not going to hit you, cat."

Rei nodded; his body slowly relaxing. "'Kay." Rei glanced towards the three floor-to-ceiling windows on the far side of the room. Kai sighed, reaching up, rubbing his thumb over Rei's cheek. He knew that look; Rei was planning an escape route. He'd have to remember to ask Robert to do his punishing for disobedience away from his Personal Slave.

Tala wrapped both arms around Rei's shoulders, leaning heavily onto them. "You're safe with Kai, Kitten."

"Wolf Tala." Rei attempted to pull away, not wanting his movement and freedom restricted right now. "Let go."

"Nope." Tala glared at the gold hair piece. It was in his way. He glanced over at Kai, then quickly away, smirking.

"Don't even think about it, Red." Kai snapped, not even turning towards them.

"How did you know!" He complained, moving his hand away from Rei's hairpiece.

"Because you always mess with it." Kai told him, turning towards them. "Let Rei go, you're upsetting him."

Tala looked down at the boy in his arms, who was once again stiff. "Rei-Rei."

Rei jerked out of his arms, darting across the ball room. Before Rei was half way across the hall, they heard one of the windows shatter. Something came through, moving quickly within the ball room. It darted around the frightened guests, darting towards its target - Michael.

Before it could lunge at him, the creature was tackled to the ground. It growled, kicking Rei off.

Rei grunted, flying backwards from the kick to his stomach. He somersaulted in the air, landing on all fours. The creature was another Neko-Jin. This one a lion. He had a mane of blackish brown hair and bright golden eyes. He, too, was on all fours, claws extended and ears perked, ready for a fight. Rei knew this Neko-Jin. The two of them were childhood acquaintances. They would play together when the tribes met; he hadn't seen him in years though. Prince Lee of the Lions.

Lee lunged at him, tackling Rei to the ground. The two fought, claws going at each other, instincts guiding them. Rei caught Lee across the face while Lee countered with a strike across the other's chest. Rei went for Lee's right leg who in turn countered; clawing at Rei's left bicep before the pair of them went for both sets of lower arms. First chance Rei got, he leaped away from his opponent, losing his pendent in the process. Both were growling; teeth bared. Neither paid attention to the surprised gasps, cries, and screams.

Once again, Lee lunged at him, plowing into Rei's smaller form. Both hit the ground, fighting. Rei flipped them over, pinning Lee down, a clawed hand wrapped around his neck. Lee growled, staring at the Tiger, but not really seeing him behind his blurry vision. Rei gasped for air, sweat dripping off his bangs, landing on Lee's sweaty mane.

Lee lunged forward, head butting Rei, not caring as nails scratched his neck. Rei fell backwards, startled. Lee jumped up, making for Michael again. Two guards grabbed him, restraining him of his movement. Lee hissed at them, lunging again, desperate to get at Michael.

"Menstar (2)!" He shouted at Michael. The hatred for the young King was clear, even if he pronounced the words wrong. "Deith (3)!"

The guards grabbed him, wrestling him to the ground. One held his arms back, kneeing him to the ground, and placing pressure onto his arms, forcing him to stay still. The other guard quickly bound Lee's hands then feet. The Neko-Jin shifted, giving a high pitched, cornered, animal-like whine as fear set in. He realized his freedom was taken away from him in that one moment of time.

Michael stared at the dark haired creature before him.

_What was __**it**__? _

He looked passed them, to Rei.

_What were __**they**__? _

Rei was on his feet, body tense. His claws were extended before him. His ears twitched. He stood in a defensive position of the danger he felt before him.

Kai moved forward. No hesitation to speak of as he approached the wild animal. He reached out, calling Rei's name. His hand extended for an ear atop the Tiger's head, but Rei refused it. He grabbed onto Kai's arm and bit into the clothing article tearing it to shreds, yet still avoiding the skin. A warning. A warning which Kai did not react to, choosing instead to wrap him arm around Rei's waist from behind. Rei flinched from this action as his teeth sunk into Kai's flesh, trying to make the Pharaoh release him. However, Kai did not flinch, even when blood started to trickle down, he did not make a sound.

"Bryan." He called calmly looking over towards his cousin. Bryan reached for a nearby chair settling it down near Kai. The young Pharaoh took his seat bringing Rei into his lap. Bryan kneeled down before him, shaking his head at the sight.

"He's got his teeth in good." Bryan reached up, one hand taking a hold of Kai's arm, the other moving to Rei's head. He slipped two fingers into Rei's mouth, attempting to pry it open. Rei shifted, shaking his head in defense.

"Damn it, Bryan!" Kai yelled at his cousin as pain filled his voice. "Don't fucking touch him! He'll let go when he's fucking ready to!"

"You would bleed to death first!" Bryan snapped back, pulling his blood covered fingers out of Rei's mouth, wiping them off on his pants.

"I'm not going to bleed to death from this!" Kai yelled back. "It's not the first fucking time he's bit me!"

"You don't know you won't!" Bryan glared.

Kai sighed, knowing that this had shaken the usually emotionless man. "I'm fine." Kai promised.

Bryan looked away, nodding. "Sorry." He muttered, looking back. He reached up, removing Rei's hair piece before it fell out. A thick blanket unraveled itself as the hair piece was removed, covering Rei's body. Rei's ears twitched twice, then flopped down against his head. His jaw unlocked, releasing Kai's arm. He whined softly, nose rubbing against the bloody sleeve. He licked it to clean the wound as he realized what he had done.

"Good cat." Kai said, rubbing Rei's left ear with his uninjured arm.

"Kai?" He choked back a sob, fear and pain evident in his voice.

"You're okay." Kai wrapped his arm back around Rei's waist, then moved his injured one down into Rei's lap.

"Kai?" Max questioned, standing there with a medical kit in one hand and Rei's pendent in the other. "Can I see your arm?"

"Rei first." Kai told him, taking the pendent. He brushed his thumb along its carvings, then returned his arm around Rei's waist, with the pendent still in hand.

"You know I'm not supposed to." Max looked away, guilt evident in his face.

"Rei first." Kai stated, glaring at the young doctor. His personal slave was in a lot of pain. He could tell from the shaking of Rei's body and loudly pounding heart. Rei had been like this the first time he had met him, when he was laying on the floor, shaking in pain, eyes begging him not to hurt him. _Please no more. Please don't let him get hurt anymore. _And Kai had let him down: had let him get hurt.

Max nodded, setting his kit down. He opened it, pulling the cleaning alcohol out. He pulled out a swatch of cotton, wetting it with the cold acid.

"Rei. Please look at me." Rei's ears twitched, but he did not look up. Max sighed, reaching out to turn Rei's head up manually.

"Don't. You'll startle him." Kai warned, sighing afterwards. He did not need Max getting hurt. "He's still not sure what's going on."

"Then what do you propose I do?"

"Get Tala to help."

"Kai." Bryan growled.

"He's the only one that can. I've only got one arm." Kai looked over at his cousin.

"He's right Bry." Tala grinned. "I'm a wolf after all." Tala moved forward, taking the swatch from Max. "Rei-Rei."

"Wolf Tala?" Rei looked up, eyes wide.

"Hey there. Let's get you cleaned up." He whipped Rei's face off, making sure to wipe Kai's blood off with a different swatch than the one he used to clean the cut on Rei's forehead.

"Wolf Tala." Tala smiled at him, knowing that Rei was just trying to reassure himself that it was okay. Tala takes a bandage from Max for his forehead. "Kai's hurt."

"I know." Tala reached for Rei's arms, then sighed. "That needs to come off."

Rei nodded, removing his top. "Wolf Tala."

"Hush." Tala sighed. He bandaged Rei's arms, then turned his attention to his chest. Three gashes were created across Rei's chest. No doubt they would scar, adding to the collection of scars he already had, however Max would be able to heal them better so the scars would not be so visible.

"Max, I'll let you patch these up."

"One second." Max finished bandaging Kai's arm. Rei looked at him, a suspicious look in his slitted gold eyes. "Let's see what we can do."

"I'm going to check on our would-be-assassin." Tala stood, moving to the prisoner. He was still laying face down, ears flat against his head. "Sit him up."

The guards glared, but made no move to comply with the order. Their eyes wandered to the side of Tala's neck, where the visible character of thief in blue could be seen, marking him a pickpocket.

"Don't think so thief."

"Sit him up." Michael ordered, walking forward. The guards complied, forcing the animal to its knees. "_What_ is he Tala? What are _they_?"

"Neko-Jin's. Half cat." Tala knelt down, looking the other over, then removed his gag.

"Wolf." His ears twitched.

"You're not a Tiger."

"Leo." He responded.

"You understand me then, Lion?"

"Yes. Illte."

"Little." Tala corrected. "You've been living in this world for a while then?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Deith." He glared at Michael. "He Deith."

"Why do you want to kill Michael?" Tala asked. "You're from his kingdom, correct?"

"Yes." Lee nodded. "Driger nier."

"Near." Tala corrected, then blinked. "You live near the Driger clan in Kai's Kingdom?"

"He." Lee jerked his head towards Michael.

"White Tiger?" Tala asked.

"Yes."

"That's Kai's Kingdom."

"No."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Our boarders and yours are different." Tala explained. Lee glared, rattling words off in another language. "I can't understand you." Lee glared.

"Deith." He told Tala.

Tala shook his head. "I get that." Tala told him. "Why?"

"Deith." Lee repeated, then rattled some more in that other language.

"I'm getting nowhere with this." Tala stood, looking over at the others. "You done, Max? He needs to be bandaged too."

"Yeah. I'm done here." Max made his way over, knelling in front of Lee. "I'm going to bandage you up, okay?"

"Yes." Lee nodded, allowing Max to work.

"Kai. Do you think he's up to translating?" Tala asked.

"Not now." Kai wrapped both arms tighter around Rei's waist. The shaking had lessened now, mainly because Max had given him something for the pain, but that heart was still pounding. "Later."

"He can speak their language?"

"It's his native." Tala told Michael, glancing sideways at him. "Hopefully the dialects are similar enough for communication."

"I'm taking him to bed." Kai nudged Rei, getting him to stand. Kai then stood, leading Rei away with a hand on the small of his back.

"I'm done." Max stood, moving to Tyson.

"We'll take him to the dungeon." The guards lifted Lee, carrying him away.

"Robert." Michael turned to him. "That Lion's mine."

"Of course." Robert nodded. "You may do as you wish with him."

"First is to find out why." Michael told him. "May I borrow a sitting room tomorrow? You're invited of course."

"Of course." Robert nodded. Though the invite was directed to him, it included the others in their group. "When?"

"After lunch."

"I'll inform Kai." Bryan turned, leaving. "Let's go Tala!"

"Coming!" Tala jogged, catching up with his master-turned lover. "Can we check on Rei?"

"That's where we're going." Bryan told him, heading straight for his cousin's room. He hated seeing Kai hurt in anyway. It brought back memories of their childhood. Of their grandfather beating them; his own father beating them, _beating him_. He had hated every second of that life. The only good in it being his younger cousin Kai. He swore to protect Kai from everything and everyone. That was fine till Rei came along.

He held a soft spot for the younger boy. Rei had been hurt badly when he came into Kai's possession, both physically and mentally. Bryan had decided that Rei had to be protected. That's when the trouble happened. Bryan didn't know how to protect them from each other. That was what could hurt them the most.

"Bryan?" Tala laid a hand on his arm, stopping his advance. "You alright?"

"Fine."

"No, you're not." Tala sighed. Bryan grabbed Tala, pulling his flush against his chest.

"How do you know me so well?"

"You're my savior." Tala reminded him. Bryan had taken him in, got him off the streets. He gave him food, water and shelter. He'd be dead without Bryan and they both knew it. "Kai's fine, you know. He's not that badly hurt."

"I don't like seeing him hurt."

"No one likes to see loved ones hurt." Tala reminded him. "I don't like either of them hurt." Bryan nodded. "Let's head back to our room. We'll see them in the mornin'."

Bryan stiffened. "What?"

"They're most likely sleeping. Let them." Tala, taking a step back, leaned in giving the other a sweet gentle kiss. "Take me to bed."

Bryan nodded.

* * *

Michael made his way down to the dungeon. He wanted to bring the Lion up to the sitting room himself. He had never heard of Neko-Jins before this, yet they knew who he was. What could make them hate him enough to send an assassin after him?

"King Michael." The guard bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"The assassin." He told him.

"Of course, sir." The guard nodded, leading the way down past occupied cells. "We got nothing out of him, though."

"What do you mean?"

"We interrogated him all night, but got little that made sense." He explained.

Michael's heart skipped a beat. "I did not authorize this!"

"No offense my lord, but this is not your kingdom." He stopped, pulling keys off his belt. "We do things differently here."

The lion hung from his arms, feet just inches off the ground. The vest he had been wearing the night before was gone, all that remained of it were the shreds on the ground below. His entire upper body was covered in bandages, their attempt to prevent infection. His head was lolled forward, ears limp. "Get him down." Michael growled.

The guard rushed forward, undoing the rope from the wall, lowering the now semi-conscious boy to the ground. Michael moved forward, kneeling next to him. He unbound the cat's arms, letting them drop to his sides. "Are you alright?"

The Neko-Jin growled. "Deith!"

Michael sighed, binding his wrists loosely. "Let's go. Time to find out what this is about." Michael stood, offering a hand. The Neko-Jin growled; muscles tense. He flipped up onto his feet. "Follow me."

"No."

"Let's go." Michael took the rope, pulling gently on it. The Neko-Jin leaned back, refusing to budge. Michael dropped the rope, watching the dark haired cat stumble back. He took a hold of the cat's upper arm gently, leading him out of the dungeon.

* * *

Bryan walked quickly, Tala practically jogging to keep up. "Slow down, Bry!"

"I let you talk me into waiting till after lunch. We are getting them up now." Bryan opened Kai's door, walking into the mostly dark room.

"Figured you would have been here at dawn." Kai commented. He was sitting on one of the chairs, staring at the fire.

"Tala." He explained.

"Thank you, Tala." Kai told him, turning towards the two. He looked tired. "One of you willing to help me change this?" He held up his injured arm. Bryan nodded, moving to his cousin.

"I'll get Rei up." Tala commented, closing the door.

"Let him sleep."

"I would, but Michael needs him to translate."

Kai nodded.

While Bryan changed the bandages, Tala made his way to the bed. The curtains were pulled shut, dimming the light in the room, hiding Rei from sight. Tala opened the curtain, finding Rei lying on his side, clean white bandages wrapped around his wounds.

"I see you changed his."

"Can do his, hard to do mine. One arm and all."

Rei shifted, eyes scrunching up. His gold eyes blinked open, ears twitching. "Wolf Tala?"

Tala turned back to Rei, smiling. "Mornin' Tiger. How you feeling?"

"Alright." Rei glanced over at Kai. "I hurt Pharaoh Kai again."

"Kai's tough. He can take it." Tala offered a hand to the younger boy. Rei accepted it, allowing Tala to pull him out of bed. The movement jarred his wounds, but not enough to worry.

"We need to get going." Bryan stood, satisfied with the bandages on Kai's arm. "They're probably waiting on us."

"Agreed." Kai stood, turning to his slave. "Rei, put a shirt on. Your jacket as well. The last thing we need is you getting sick."

Rei nodded, dressing in his usual attire, then brought Kai his own jacket. "You too, Pharaoh Kai." Kai nodded, putting it on. He reached out, straightening Rei's bangs. Rei blushed, quickly straightening his hair, then tied it back into a lose ponytail. For once he wasn't wearing his pendent, Kai having not returned it yet. "My pendent?"

"Not today. It doesn't matter."

"Okay."

"Let's go." Bryan and Tala lead the way, Kai and Rei fallowing after them. The walk to the sitting room that Michael had requested was not far. Everyone was already there, sitting on the couches and chairs, all facing the single wood chair. In that chair sat the lion, glaring at them all.

Rei gasped, darting around the others, straight towards the lion. "Rei!" Kai called. "He's not dangerous!"

Rei knelled in front of Lee, staring at him in shock. Lee had gone pale, complete shock on his face. "Wha-" Rei turned, glaring at everyone. The others did not know what to think, having never seen such a mad or deadly look on Rei's face before. The only ones that had were Bryan, Tala, and Kai – the three who knew Rei before he had been 'tamed', so to say. "I didn't hurt him this much."

"My guards got a little excited and overstepped their boundaries." Robert explained.

"Rei, do you think you can translate?" Michael asked. "I'd like to know why the boy attacked me."

"Man." Rei corrected. "He's older than me."

"Sorry. I didn't know."

Rei nodded, turning back to Lee. "Galleon Lee?"

"Driger Rei-Rei." He responded, shocked. The others were just as shocked, Rei knew this other Neko-Jin.

"_It's just Rei, Lee. You know that." _He smiled at the lion. _"Sorry about yesterday." _

"_You're dead."_

"_Wha-" _Rei blinked._ "Since when?"_

"_They said you were dead. The Driger council." _Tears gathered in Lee's eyes.

"_When? At the last gathering?"_

"_Yes." _He gave a sob. _"They said you were taken by the human leader of the area. That you were captured."_

"_No. They gave me to him."_

"_Why would they lie? Why?"_

"_I don't know." _Rei wiped the tears away, purring, trying to comfort Lee. He untied Lee, and then placed his head under Lee's, wrapping his arms around him. Lee wrapped both arms around Rei's form, shifting so that he could bury his nose into Rei's hair, still sobbing. _"Is that why you attacked King Michael?"_

"_I searched his kingdom. No one had heard of you. I...I thought he killed you. Killed you of all Nekos." _

"_King Michael? Lee, the boundaries are different between us and them. I've been with Pharaoh Kai."_

"_Pharaoh Kai?" _

Rei shifted away from Lee, nodding. He turned, nodding in Kai's direction. _"The one in red."_ Lee turned, looking straight at Kai. His whole body tensed, before lunging at Kai. Rei grabbed his leg, stopping him in his tracks. Lee hit the ground and Rei straddled him, hands on Lee's shoulders._ "Can't let you do that, Lee. Pharaoh Kai is very nice to me. I happen to respect him." _

"_He doesn't hurt you, correct?"_

"_Never."_ Rei slipped off Lee, allowing him to sit up. They now sat on the floor, cross-legged._ "The council did though. They beat me repeatedly. Pharaoh Kai nursed me back to health when they gave me to him. I was some kind of peace gift." _

"_This makes little sense."_

"_Made little sense to me too, but it happened."_

"_I'm glad you're well."_

"_You too."_ Rei grinned. _"You were searching long?"_

"_Three years."_

"_Some would call that a mate's determination." _

Lee went bright red. _"I-I'm not-I mean you're not-I."_

"_I know Lee." _Rei kissed him on the cheek. _"It's good to have you here, brother."_

"_Agreed. Brother."_

"It's a misunderstanding. That's why he attached you, King Michael." Rei stood, turning to the others. He walked over to where Kai sat in one of the armchairs, sitting on the arm.

"Who is he and how do you know him?" Kai asked.

"His name is Lee, from the Lion clan Galleon. His grandfather is their leader." Rei explained.

"He's a prince?" Rei nodded. "What does that make you? You're friends, correct?"

"Friends, since we were little. We played together during the clan gathering. I don't understand your other question Pharaoh Kai."

"In your clan, what was your title?"

"Orphan." Rei answered. "I was the clan orphan. I reported to the council. They were in charge of me."

"The same one that sent you to me?" Kai asked. Rei nodded. "I see."

"If you're done Kai, I've got a few." Michael commented.

"Of course."

"Is he dangerous?"

Rei grinned. "We're all dangerous. Built for hunting and killing."

"I figured as much." Michael looked over at the Lion. Rei narrowed his eyes, looking between them. Then smiled.

"What is to become of him?"

"If it was a misunderstanding, and you can prove it, I'll let him return home."

"Lee?"

"_Yea?"_

"_Can you go home? Or did you mess it up?"_

Lee looked away guilty. _"Do I really need to answer?"_

"_Hothead."_

"_Goody-Goody."_

Rei stuck his tong out. _"You're going to stay with King Michael."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Then be put to death."_ Rei turned back to Michael. "King Michael. I'll tell you, but you have to take him home with you."

"What? Why?"

"He left...Leaving means death."

Michael nodded. "Tell me." And Rei did.

* * *

Kai sighed, leaning his head back, the gentle motion of the carriage making him tired. Rei was next to him, his head lying against his arm. It had been there for a while now, since the Neko-Jin had fallen asleep. He had nodded off almost as soon as the carriage had started to move, not that Kai expected any different.

They were heading home, back to the desert. The debate was over, the assassin taken care of, the problem solved. Michael had understood, taking the lion back with him. Lee had not been happy, to say the least, but he went along with it. It was Rei's doing. What exactly Rei had said was unknown, but Lee had gone along with it. Rei was at least happy about it.

Both Neko-Jins were well on their way to healing. Max swore there would be scars on both the Neko-Jins, something that would surely fade with time. That had been much of a relief to Kai when he found out. He did not want to think about how many scars already covered Rei's thin body.

Kai's arm was healing nicely. Max had tried what he could, but it was going to leave a small scar, which would join the others made by Rei's sharp teeth. Kai didn't care; he was willing to take the pain for Rei. It would take a while for Rei to stop beating himself up for that, but he always did. Rei never could stay mad, or upset, at Kai for too long. Then again, Kai was just as bad when it came to Rei.

Kai sighed. He glanced down at Rei before chancing it, kissing the top of his head.

Oh yeah, that Kitten had him wrapped completely around his finger.

* * *

1. I know that Rei's real name isn't Rei-Rei, but Reimond. For my story, this one anyway, it is Rei-Rei.

2. Lee means "Monster" here

3. Lee means "Death" here

* * *

That's the end of this story. Hope you all liked it! TTFN

The 1st of this series has been posted! Called Pharaoh's Slave. ^-^


	2. ABOUT PHARAOH'S SLAVE

Lets see if you remember dear beta, because I don't! Who's the beta for this series of stories!

* * *

ALSO:

Letting everyone know that the 1st story is now up! YES! Pharaoh's Slave chapter 1 can be found here! ^-^

This is a preview for you all! Then go find the rest. lol.

* * *

A Pharaoh's Slave (The 1st of the Pharaoh's Pet series)

A young Pharaoh slouches in his thrown. He was of average build, though that was all that was average about him, and had just turned sixteen. He had two colors of hair, both completely natural. He had gray-blue bangs, which framed his face and blood red eyes, and the rest of his hair was black, which he kept pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He had two sets of triangles on each cheek, the same color as his eyes, which marked him as the Dranzer Pharaoh. He had been said Pharaoh for all of fourteen months now. It was an interesting job, which he found far easier then his Grandfather and Father had both made it seem. Then again, he often found things to be easier then most people.

"My lord."

The Pharaoh turned his head, looking over at one of his advisers. "Yes Karsin?"

Karsin was slightly older than his Pharaoh, 23, with shaggy teal colored hair and deep purple eyes (1). Out of all of his advisers, nine of them, the Pharaoh only trusted this one. Karsin never hide any of his emotions, he said what he meant, and he did not apologize for it. He also, not once, had hid the fact that he would rather be out with his troops then in the Palace, advising the Pharaoh of military tactics. Karsin was the adviser for the military, he was the General of said military, the best solider of that military (2).

"A group of people from the mountains wish an audience with you. They have brought a peace gift." Karsin's eyes hardened slightly when he said this, causing the Pharaoh to know what kind of gift he was referring to. The peace gift was a human. Karsin did not approve of such things, his own lover had been bread just to be a peace gift to another kingdom, and would have been if it wasn't for Karsin's intervention (3).

"Let them in, though I do not want…him or her…to be brought in." The Pharaoh sat up in his chair, sighing. This was not the first time such a gift had been given to him and it wouldn't be the last time. He would have this person work within the palace or given to the brothel for Karsin's army, which was about all he could do if he did not keep the gift for himself. He had do desire for such things though, as this adviser in particularly knew. "Have the gift placed elsewhere for now."

"Of course." Karsin turned, walking back out of the thrown room. A moment later, he reentered the room, fallowed by three men. All three were darker skinned then anyone in the room, not brown dark, but sun kissed. They had dark hair, two had brown, the one in front had black. Their eyes were all a shade of yellow. Around their necks, all three had the same pendent. The three stopped before the thrown, the black haired one a foot in front of the other two, and bowed.

"State your region." The Pharaoh ordered. He did not recognize them, but that did not mean much. He had not met all of the different groups of citizens living within his borders.

"Pharaoh Kai, my name is Tokic, and we hale from the South of your Palace, living up in the mountains." The black haired man stated with a strong accent. The other two stood just behind him, and from the looks they understood very little of what the third had said. "From a clan known as Drigger."

"Your business."

"We come seeking protection." Tokic answered.


End file.
